Merry Christmas, Cock Tease
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Logan just wanted to enjoy his Christmas dinner because when returning back to Minnesota for the holiday's, it's the least him and his friends deserve. Unfortunately, teasing James deprives him of such a luxury. Darn technology and darn James.


**Author's note: I just want to say thank you to joyousbrokenthing**** for being my beta for this.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! First holiday Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas day and the four band members of Big Time Rush find themselves in heart of the Garcia's house, wrapped up securely in a large quantity of clothing and jackets twice their size.<p>

The inconvenience never scares them away from returning to the bitter cold snow of Minnesota every winter, though.

The smell of Christmas dinner roams the house, only encouraging the frozen boys into the blissful warmth all the more.

They fling their suitcases to the side, not caring to show good house guest manners as they know they are already known -and loved- for all that they are here.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

All four boys look up at the merry Sylvia, bright smiles presenting themselves in union as the lady returns to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see what my mom did to my old room." Carlos leaves quickly, curiosity and slight worry not able to keep him there any longer.

"I have to see this." Kendall says, following behind Carlos, almost bouncing with anticipation.

The two boys left behind take off their coats, throwing them in the direction of their suitcases.

James reaches out for his small boyfriend, drawing him into a warm embrace when he doesn't resist.

"It's so nice to be home." James' words are soft, his tone like honey, just like he's intending.

Logan doesn't respond, instead tucking his head into the warmth that James' chest is radiating.

"I love you." James says after a few more minutes of cuddling.

Logan looks up this time to respond but he never removes his cheek from the soft fabric of James' shirt.

"I love you too. Happy six month anniversary to the luckiest guy on earth."

James shoots him a cocky smile, swaying side to side slightly as he responds. "You are lucky, aren't you?".

Logan scowls but reaches up to wipe that smile away with a tender kiss anyway. James doesn't fight it.

"They're getting it on in the living room!"

Both boys pull apart quickly, Logan turning to glare at Katie in utter disgust.

"Katie!"

"It's not my fault you can't leave it out for five minutes." She walks off, leaving them with nothing but that comment.

"Tsk, she's just jealous that I have you and she doesn't."

Logan looks back up at the grinning James when he doesn't let his grasp come to an end.

"If I recall, she had a crush on you at one stage Mr. Diamond."

"We can start a pointless argument or we can make out some more 'Mr. Mitchell'. Your call." James is already certain of Logan's answer, so he braces himself, leaning forward with puckered lips.

But to his disappointment, the smirking genius is already pulling out of the hold and leaving to go to the kitchen with nothing more than a wink.

* * *

><p>It isn't long before Logan is banished from the kitchen because of his inconvenient presence and poor helping ability.<p>

He doesn't hesitate to leave the stressed mothers in peace, though.

It's not long before they find themselves at the dining table, the source of the overwhelming, heavenly smell being placed out in front of them.

Carlos continues to moan about how his action figures and superhero posters have been taken from their rightful place and stored away in the basement.

His dads reassuring words that the new office is only temporary until he is to move back in, doesn't seem to calm Carlos at all. All the time, Kendall seems to be enjoying his misery.

James sits at the table in front of Logan, silently pouting at the plate in front of him. Although, it's not hard to tell the reason for the sad face is not for the lack of food on it.

Logan is still grinning triumphantly, looking away quick when James attempts to try and make him feel guilty with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

The parents continue to make a fuss over the dinner setting. It's intriguing to watch the mothers fight over where the location of the turkey should be.

Due to deep thoughts, it startles Logan when he feels his pocket vibrate.

He pulls out his phone, looking up at the smiling James when he reads the caller I.D.

He exhales deeply, clicking on the message.

**From James (12/25/10 at 12:34):  
>heyy xx.<strong>

Logan doesn't have to look at James to know he's still smiling.

**To James:  
>What's up?<strong>

Logan waits for an answer, placing it on his leg to impatiently drums his fingers on the edge of the table.

On receiving it, he opens it straight away.

**From James (12/25/10 at 12:38):  
>that was a horrible thing u did :'-(.<strong>

He looks at James before replying.

**To James:  
>Sorry, babe. You know I love you.<strong>

And he means it, he truly does. He just loves watching James beg, plead for him.

**From James (12/25/10 at 12:41):  
>put ur phone under ur balls and dont take it away until I say ;-).<strong>

Logan is caught off guard, honestly quite astounded by such a crude request. Or what seems to come across as more of a demand.

**To James:  
>Why?<strong>

There's not even a second between James' reply.

**From James (12/25/12 at 12:43):  
>if u have to ask then u cant really love me.<strong>

Logan gives James a look of pure an utter disgust, only becoming more angry when James returns with an innocent smile and a few batter of his eyelashes.

Logan does as he's told, honestly not getting the point of this.

He's never been good at saying no to James, especially when he's pulled out them eyes.

Everyone finally settles, the food now placed and presented in its rightful and agreed on places.

Carlos has settled down, also, coming to the realization that, no matter how much he moans about it, his stuff is not going to be moved.

The members of the table start to share out the food. Some are more generous than others, Kendall and Carlos being the main culprits when it comes to taking more food than offered.

Joanna turns to her son with a plate, the contents of it nearly gone, "Logan, sweetie, would you like some stuffing?"

Logan smiles warmly at his mother, all possible chance of answering descending suddenly when his phone vibrates.

It ricochets off his balls, the jolt of pleasure throwing Logan forward slightly.

"Logan?" Joanna's tone falls into a slightly sweeter, caring tone when her son doesn't answer.

"No. I mean- yes, I am…"

His mothers smile assures him he's in the all clear.

He shoots James a look when his mother becomes occupied in busying his plate with food, scowling slightly when James only blows a kiss back.

Revenge seems to run in this guy's veins. Not that he usually has a problem with this. It's just too inconvenient right now and James knows it.

He doesn't get a chance to think, his hands clamping themselves to the end of the table when the same movement takes place.

He chokes out a sob, trying to keep it subtle as not to draw others attention.

He probably should just move the phone and scold James later but he's hard now and it'd actually hurt more to neglect it.

As if reading his mind, James does it again.

And again.

And again.

Logan's close to convulsing, his body slumping forward so he can rest his forehead on the table in front of him.

He's craving some kind of support right now.

"Logan, dude, you okay?"

He manages to make eye contact with Kendall, trying to do everything to prevent him from screaming right there and then.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." He grits his teeth, shooting James a quick glare before offering his worried friend a broken smile.

"...Sure? You look like you're in pain"

Is he really that readable?

"N-nope. I'm great thanks." He dismisses the suspicious look Kendall gives him, shifting slightly as he resists the urge to touch himself and relieve himself of this agonizing pain.

He regrets everything and anything he's ever done to James right now.

What he did was one thing but this is just damn right torture.

It vibrates again but this time, it goes on for what seems like forever.

After the third in beat vibrate, Logan realizes James has discovered call.

He looks at James again, mouth dry with unexpressed needs.

He's now blocked out everything but James, the banter taking place around him fading away as he just watches the evil James and focuses on the treatment his cock is getting.

This is so wrong but maybe that's why it's such a turn on. Knowing he can get caught at any moment and then possibly be able to throw James over the table because his embarrassment wouldn't be strong enough to work over his craving for the taller boy, would be paradise. Knowing he'd have so many eyes on him doesn't make the thought any more disgusting in itself.

James seems to recognize how public it is too because when the call goes into voice message, James is quick to press decline and start all over again.

James only looks away from the others when this is needed.

Logan feels his orgasm approaching and usually by this point he would scream, beg James to take it from him.

But for fuck sakes, he just can't do that here and it's killing him.

He manages to unclench the table with one hand, trying to grab for a tissue of some sort, blindly.

He's hanging on by a thread and honestly quite desperate.

He brushes against a hand, his head shooting up for a second when the vibration ends again.

James is holding a tissue out for him, his face lighting up with delight when Logan snatches it from him and mouths an "again".

He shoves the tissue down his pants, too focused on releasing to care what the others may think.

It only takes a few rings this time before Logan can't take it anymore, his body convulsing slightly when he meets the peak of his release.

He manages to get most of the warm, sticky liquid on the tissue, carelessness causing a minority of it to end up on his hand and his pants.

He rides it out into his hand, the vibration long gone now.

He eventually lets out a whimper of relief, his face glued to the table cloth.

"Logan!"

He snaps back into reality, yanking out the tissue and shoving it in his pocket as for it not to be seen and then questioned.

"Yea? What's wrong, mum?"

"Were you crying?"

Logan feels his heart catch in his throat, the possible chance for an excuse seeming to fly out of the window.

"I- Just really love this food. It's so beautiful." He wipes an imaginary tear away from the bottom of his eye to add to the effect.

"Aw, sweetie, it's great to have you back for the holiday."

The other dead silent and curious members of the table erupt suddenly, discussing love and the sentimental meaning of family and close ones being able to celebrate such a giving holiday, together.

Meanwhile, as Logan's blatant lie somehow manages to start something huge, he feels his phone vibrate again.

This time, he hisses in pain, his recent orgasm leaving him sore.

He quickly removes his phone from its place, opening it up to delete the spam messages but on doing this, he notices a message a little different to the others.

He opens it, immediately looking up to smile at his grinning boyfriend.

He puts down his phone this time, not afraid of anyone hearing him now.

"Merry Christmas. I love you, too."


End file.
